Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 1
Ognisty Zabójca Feniksów (jap. 魔法の火災フェニックスキラー, Kasai Fenikkusukirā; eng. Fire Phoenix Slayer) to pierwszy rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Rok X826. Wilgotna ale dość ciepła noc, nieróżniąca się niczym szczególnym od innych ciepłych ale wilgotnych nocy. Bezchmurne niebo, pozwala miłośnikom marzeń spoglądać na przepiękne gwiazdozbiory poukładane na nieboskłonie. To właśnie interesowało naszego głównego bohatera. thumb|left Cóż zacznijmy może od początku. W wiosce Grass, niedaleko rzeki znajdował się niewielki młyn (postawił go ktoś tam to se tam stał). Młyn ten jednak nie był tylko zwyczajnym młynem ale i mieszkaniem. Cóż może nie do końca, gdyż mieszkaniem było tylko drugie piętro. Natomiast na pierwszym piętrze znajdowała się niewielka tawerna "Pióro Feniksa". W tawernie znajdowało się kilka stolików, bar oraz kuchnia. W kuchni znajdowało się tylne wyjście prowadzące na podest. Na tym właśnie podeście siedział czarno włosy chłopak o czerwonych wręcz ognistych oczach. Chłopak opierał się o belkę podtrzymującą dach. Zręcznie obierał ziemniaki, jednocześnie podziwiając piękno nocnej natury oraz srebrzyste od gwiazd niebo. -Jak się miewasz... wujku. -powiedział sam do siebie. -O ej! Adi! Choć mi pomóc! -wykrzyczała do chłopaka stojąca w kuchni blond włosa kobieta. -Dobrze mamo! -Adi wrzucił obranego ziemniaka do wiadra wraz z nożem, otarł swoje ręce o siebie, po czym rozwiązał ze swojego lewego nadgarstka bordową bandanę ze wzorem zielonego płomienia. -Gotów do demolki! -Ani mi się waż zdemolować kuchnie! -wykrzyczała ponownie kobieta. -Dobrze! -odpowiedział tym razem nieco przerażony chłopak. Chłopak następnie szybkim krokiem wziął tace z jedzeniem i ruszył je rozdać rozszalałym bestiom głodnym klientom. Chłopak błyskawicznie rozdał tace z jedzeniem po czym wyjął butelki z piwem i błyskawicznie rozdał je młodym starym klientom alkoholikom. -Smacznego! -wykrzyczał zadowolony ze swojej pracy chłopak, po czym wziął jedną butelkę i otworzył dla siebie. Gdy wreszcie miał wziąć ten jeden upragniony łyk esencji chmielowej, rozbrzmiał głos jego matki. -Adrianie Dragneelu czy ty śmiesz pić piwo na moich oczach? -powiedziała to z demonicznym wyrazem twarzy. -Ale mamo to tylko łyk. -próbował się tłumaczyć Dragneel. -Należy mi się po ciężkiej pracy. -Odpuść mu Rin-chan! -wtrącił jeden z klientów. -Właśnie! Młody odwalił kawał dobrej roboty! -dodał drugi. -Niech użyje trochę życia! -dodał następny. -Właśnie! Ja się z tym zgadzam w 100% -potwierdził zadowolony Adi. -Mataku... -Rina w końcu uległa namową miłośnikom gorzelni -Tylko nie przesadzaj! -Adi po tych słowach zdjął bandanę z czoła, zawiązał ją na nadgarstku, złożył ręce na amen i przybrał minę aniołka. -Dobrze mamusiu! -chłopak po cichu oddalił się po czym zręcznie przelał zawartość butelki do kufla po czym dołączył do rozśpiewanego towarzystwa. Jak każdej nocy impreza w tawernie trwała do godziny trzeciej w nocy. Głośny śpiew, zabawa, przepyszne jedzenie i alkohol to właśnie tawerna Pióro Feniksa. ---- Następnego dnia niebo mieniło się wszystkimi odcieniami koloru błękitnego, rozgrzane do czerwoności słońce oraz wolne, delikatne białe chmury. Wiał lekki wiaterek, co można stwierdzić po ledwo obracającym się wiatraku tawerny. Adi wstał z samego rana by pójść nad rzekę i złowić parę ryb. Jego mama natomiast została w domu. Było za gorąco by pracować, więc oparła się o kanapę i spoglądała na bramę. W pewnym momencie zmrużyła oczy i zasnęła. thumbW tym samym czasie do tawerny zbliżała się pewna postać. Wysoki dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o długich ciemno-różowych włosach zmierzał powolnym tempem do Pióra Feniksa. Mężczyzna jedyne co miał przy sobie pyto to walizkę, którą trzymał w specyficzny dla siebie sposób. Miał lekko przymrożone gały oczy z powodu promieni słonecznych. Szedł sobie powoli z każdym krokiem przybliżając się do tawerny. -Ciekawe czy mnie zdzieli za tak długie nie odzywanie się? -powiedział sam do siebie to czym zaczął sobie po cichutku gwizdać by umilić sobie dalsza podróż tanimi liniami chodowniczymi zwanymi własne nogi. Po pewnym czasie tajemniczy (ninja) mężczyzna przekroczył bramę tawerny. Popatrzył się nieco a młyn po czym ujrzał śpiącą na powietrzu blond włosom kobietę. -Serio? A mnie ochrzania za bycie nieodpowiedzialnym... -powiedział sam do siebie, po czym podszedł bliżej kobiety. Przez chwilę popatrzył się na jej spokojna śpiącą twarz po czym przemówił delikatnym głosem. -POBUDKA!!! Rin w szoku spadła z kanapy na podłogę. Zdenerwowana kobieta ze złowrogim wyrazem twarzy popatrzyła na oświetloną przez słońce, sylwetkę mężczyzny, który ją obudził. Kobieta spojrzała w jego żółto-złote oczy po czym doznała szoku. -MARK! -wykrzyczała po czym błyskawicznie rzuciła się z podłogi na szyję mężczyzny, sprawiając iż oboje przewrócili się na ziemię. -Cześć siostra! -powiedział lekko obolały Shiba, z którego twarzy nawet pomimo bólu spowodowanego upadkiem nie schodził uśmiech wywołany spotkaniem siostry po bardzo długim okresie (nie takim okresie) czasu. ---- W tym samym czasie Adi marnował czas łowił nad rzeką. -Rybcie... rybuchny... rybśie... -mówił do jeziora spokojnym, ciepłym i przyjaznym głosem, obserwując swoją wędkę. -Cip cip cip... -W tym momencie wędka drgnęła, czarnowłosy chłopak bez chwili zawahania chwycił za nią by wyciągnąć swoją zdobycz, ta jednak tak łatwo nie odpuszczała. -Choć tu ty k*rwo! Między rybą a Adim rozpoczęła się zacięta walka, jednak w pewnej chwili Adi poczuł coś znajomego. Uczucie to było dla niego dużo ważniejsze niż jakaś ryba, dlatego rzucił wędkę na ziemię w efekcie czego złapana ryba się wydostała. -Ta energia... to uczucie! Nie może być?! -Adi pospiesznie wziął ze sobą wszystkie swoje rzeczy po czym ruszył w kierunku domu. ---- Dragneel biegł ile sił w nogach w efekcie czego po kilku minutach dobiegł do tawerny. Przed bramą zatrzymał się. Jego serce stanęło, na kanapie siedziała jego mama wraz ze swoim bratem- jego mentorem. -Maa... ark! -ledwo wydusił z siebie czerwonooki. -Aduś, już wróciłeś? -przemówiła Rin, nie rozumiejąc ekscytacji chłopaka. -Ossu młody! -Mark podniósł prawą rękę by przywitać chłopaka. -Nieco podrosłeś! Adi przez chwile stał zamurowany, ale w pewnym momencie otrząsnął się po czym zacisnął pięść. -Mark... WALCZ ZE MNĄ! -Adi "wystrzelił z miejsca po czym ruszył na swojego mentora. Gdy miał go już uderzyć prawym prostym, Mark złapał pięść chłopaka po czym walnął swoim siostrzeńcem o glebę. thumb|left-Cholernie silny jak zawsze! -wypowiedział obolały ale szczęśliwy Adi. -To twoja 376 porażka młody, hahahhahahahaha! -roześmiał się głośno Shiba. -A no... hahahahahahaha! -odparł Dragneel. -Aduś... -zaczęła Rin. -Tak długo się nie widziałeś z wujkiem i już od progu go witasz z pięściami? -Właśnie młody trochę kultury. -potwierdził Mark -Ale sam mnie tak uczyłeś. -odparł Adi przenosząc się z pozycji leżącej do siedzącej. Mar po tych słowach spojrzał na Rin po czym przemówił. -Możesz być z niego dumna! Tak się powinien zachowywać! -Naprawdę nie wiem, który z was jest głupszy... -odpowiedziała załamana Rina -On! -wykrzyczeli wskazując na siebie palcami jednocześnie Adi i Mark, po czym cała trójka wpadła w śmiech. ---- Wieczorem tak jak zawsze w tawernie był multum gości. Wszyscy się nieco niecierpliwili gdyż jeszcze nikt nie prosił ich o zamówienie. Klienci zaczęli uderzać sztućcami o drewniane stoły i krzyczeć "Jeść!". W pewnym momencie na środek sali wyszła Rina. Kobieta zdjęła swoje buty po czym na boso, zdrapała się na jeden ze stołów. -Czy wszyscy mnie słyszą?! -zapytała blond włosa kobieta. -Tak!!! -wykrzyczeli zadowoleni goście że wreszcie dostaną jeść. -Wiem, że jesteście głodni, ale dzisiaj to nie ja będę wam gotować! -wykrzyczała Shiba. -Jak to?! -spytali zaniepokojeni kretyni klienci. -Widzicie tego mężczyznę stojącego obok mojego syna? -obróciwszy się wskazała palcem na Marka, który stał obok Adiego. Bowiem obaj wysłannicy testosteronu stali oparci o ścianę. -Ma jakiś problem?! -krzyczeli goście. -Zaraz się z nim uporamy! -O ej... -przemówił lekko znudzony sytuacja Mark. -Odpuście, nie wasza liga. -Ten mężczyzna to mój młodszy brat. -przerwała im Rina. -Bardzo dawno się z nim nie widziałam, dlatego z okazji jego odwiedzin dzisiaj to on przygotuje wam coś specjalnego! -kobieta szeroko się uśmiechnęła. ---- Kolacja była wyśmienita (jak zawsze w końcu). Mark przygotował wiele pyszności pochodzących z krajów, które odwiedził- jak np. smażoną ośmiornicę z Kraju Aqua. W nocy już po kolacji Mark, Rin i Adi sprzątali w kuchni. -Widzisz Mark musisz częściej wpadać to wtedy zbieram większy utarg. -Rin zaczęła się ślinić a w jej oczach pojawiły się symbole pieniążków. -Właśnie, powinnaś mi odpalić co nieco. -wtrącił z lisim wyrazem twarzy jej młodszy brat. -Chyba śnisz, co najwyżej twoja działka może iść na pokrycie moich strat psychicznych spowodowanych twoimi nielicznymi odwiedzinami! Nie piszesz nie dzwonisz! -Odpuść! Przecież wpadam od czasu do czasu. -Grrr! Dzieciak z ciebie! -O ej... -wyparsknął zmieszany Adi, wskutek czego Rin i Mark spojrzeli się na siebie nieco jak na kretynów. -Ja już skończyłem, idę się umyć! -Oss -odpowiedzieli Rina i Mark wracając do sprzątania. Adi natomiast skoczył do swojego pokoju po swoje rzeczy po czym poszedł w kierunku panienki łazienki. ---- Adi siedząc w wannie pod wpływem gorącej wody zaczął rozmyślać. thumb-Ja nie mam ojca... czy raczej nie chce znać swojego biologicznego ojca. Ale za to Mark jest dla mnie jak ojciec. Kiedy miałem 8 lat, zabrał mnie ze sobą w podróż po świecie. Dzięki niemu odwiedziłem miejsca o których bym nawet nie śnił. Nauczył mnie prawie wszystkiego co teraz potrafię. Po 4 latach jednak wróciłem do domu by pomóc mamie. Od tamtej Mark, nie odwiedził nas ani razu. Więc... czemu teraz? ---- W tym samym czasie w kuchni. -Więc czemu teraz? -przerwała niezręczną ciszę Rin. -Hmmm? -spytał zdezorientowany Mark. -Nie udawaj, nawet Adi zauważył. Bez powodu byś nas nie odwiedził przecież. -Tak jakbyś nie wiedziała... -Hmmm? thumb|leftMark odłożył umyte talerze na miejsce, otarł ręce o ścierkę po czym w zrucił się w stronę swojej starszej siostry. -Rin musimy o czymś porozmawiać. -Po tych słowach na twarzy Rin pojawiło się lekkie przerażenie. Dobrze wiedziała o co chodzi jej bratu i dlaczego odwiedził ich dopiero teraz. Po godzinie kąpieli, Adi zszedł na dół do Rin i Marka. Kiedy wszedł do kuchni między nimi panowała niezręczna cisza. -Em... Dobranoc! -powiedział chcący już iść spać zmęczony Dragneel. -Dobranoc. -odpowiedziała mu mama. Adi odwrócił się, po czym ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju, ale zatrzymał go głos Marka. -Młody! -Hmmm? -odwrócił się Adi. -Wyśpij się, rano zmierzmy się na poważnie. -Serio?! -zapytał uradowany. -Osss! -JUUPI! -wykrzyczał po czym uradowany pobiegł spać. Jednak z powodu ekscytacji pojedynku z Markiemm nie mógł zasnąć przez kolejne dwie godziny. ---- Następnego dnia, o poranku Adi wraz z Markiem stanęli na przeciwko siebie, na polanie niedaleko tawerny. Obaj stali w znacznej odległości od siebie, jednocześnie wykonując ćwiczenia na rozgrzewkę takie jak brzuszki, pompki, przysiady czy również ćwiczenia rozciągające. -To jak gotów na swoją 377 porażkę, Młody? -zapytał Adiego, pewny siebie Mark. -Się wie! Z tym, że dla odmiany to będzie twoja porażka! -odpowiedział podekscytowany pojedynkiem chłopak. -A więc co powies... -mężczyzna nie dokończył zdania gdy ujrzał biegnącego w jego stronę Adiego z bojowym wyrazem twarzy. Wiedział, że kiedy chłopak atakuje to nie ma takiej siły która zmusiła by go do słuchania. -Atak! -Adi biegnąc, opuścił nieco swój tors, przygotowując się do zamachu prawą ręką. Gdy był już w odpowiedniej odległości przy Marku, z całej siły wybił się z ziemi, po czym przekierował całą swoją siłę do prawego ramienia zadając szybki i silny cios w brzuch Shiby. Błyskawicznie odsuwa swoją rękę od mężczyzny, opadając do tyłu, amortyzuje upadek wykonując przysiad. -Aaa! -wykrzyczał obolały Mark. -Nieźle! -mężczyzna nie pozostał bierny nastolatkowi, gdy Adi opadł na ziemię, Mark, wspomagając się półobrotem, wykonał celny cios swoją prawą nogą w głowę chłopaka. Adi jednak w ostatniej chwili zdołał zablokować cios w głowę, swoimi obydwiema rękami. -Mam cię! -wykrzyczał uradowany chłopak. -Gratuluje ci. -odparł spokojnym głosem Shiba -Ale popełniłeś błąd. -Hmmm? -Biorąc pod uwagę moją siłę powinieneś zrobić unik, po czym zadać celny cios w moją nogę by mnie unieruchomić. Blokując mój atak stałeś się tylko podatniejszy na moją siłę. -Hehe... jesteś pewien? Nie ruszysz się stąd dopóki cię nie pu... -chłopak nie zdążył dokończyć gdyż Mark skupiając całą swoją siłę w zablokowanej nodze, przerwał osłonę chłopaka po czym uderzając w niego odepchnął go na kilkanaście metrów. -A nie mówiłem? -dodał pewny siebie Mark powracając do swojej pozycji wyjściowej. -Hahaha! Cholernie silny! -odpowiedział Dragneel podnosząc się z gleby i rozganiając kurz wokół siebie. -Ale to dobrze! -chłopak otarł swoje spocone czoło o bandanę na lewym ramieniu. -Bez tego nie było by zabawy! -Adi lekko ugiął kolana, po czym oparł się na nich swoimi rękoma. -To co ja mam powiedzieć jak walczę ze słabszym? -wtrącił lekko znudzony Shiba jednocześnie drapiąc się w głowę. -Czekaj tylko! -wydarł się Dragneel -Pokaże ci jak silny stałem się od naszego ostatniego spotkania! -Dawaj! -mężczyzna wykonał gest ręką, oznaczający "chodź". thumbAdi wyprostował się, po czym rozłożył ręce napinając przy tym swoje mięśnie. Atmosfera zgęstniała, czas jakby przez chwilę zwolnił (Piłeś? Zwolnij!). -Gotów do demolki! -ciało chłopaka zaczęło przeistaczać się w czerwony ogień. Płomienie te jednak nic mu nie robiły. Wręcz przeciwnie były one mu posłuszne. Był to bowiem Ogień Feniksa, manifestacja siły, osobowości i woli Adiego uwolniona pod postacią czerwonych płomieni. -Więc to twój prawdziwy Ogień Feniksa? -powiedział sam do siebie w myślach Mark. -Mark szykuj się! -wykrzyczał Adi przez co płomienie stały się jeszcze gęstsze. Po paru minutach chłopak był wręcz cały skąpany w czerwonym ogniu feniksa. -Gorący płomień... -stwierdził Mark, płomień ten odznaczał się wysoką temperaturą co można stwierdzić po palącym się wręcz "czerwonym tlenie" oraz pulsach gorąca bijących równocześnie z sercem chłopaka. -Nadchodzę! -płomienie rozprysły się, a Adi wrócił do swojej ludzkiej formy po czym ponownie ruszył w stronę Marka. -Choć! -Mark uwolnił nieco swojej energii magicznej wzmacniając przy tym wszystkie swoje zdolności. Wiedział, że Adi stał się dużo silniejszy niż był, a lekkomyślne przyjmowanie jego ciosów może się fatalnie skończyć. -Szpon Ognistego Feniksa! -wykrzyczał, a jego prawę ramię zamieniło się w czerwony ogień, który przyjął postać trzech zagiętych szponów. Chłopak zacisnął szpony niczym pięści po czym ponownie wybił się z miejsca by zaatakować Marka. -Ogień na mnie nie zadziała kretynie! -Mark zablokował płonącą pięść Adiego swoją lewą ręką. Siła chłopaka wzmocniona płomieniami była jednak wystarczająca by wbić Shibę w ziemię. -Nie lekceważ mnie! -odparł uradowany chłopak, -Szpon Ognistego Feniksa! -Adi zamienił tym razem swoje lewę ramię w ognistą pięść, Adi wykonał silni zamach, Mark jednak załapał pięść siostrzeńca, po czym opuścił go na ziemię. Obaj przez chwilę stali w bezruchu, unieruchomieni spoglądali na siebie aż w końcu uśmiechnęli się. Obaj bowiem byli Ognistymi Feniksami, nic nie cieszyło ich bardziej niż pojedynek z osobą o podobnych umiejętnościach. -Nieźle! -przerwał Mark -Ty za to osłabłeś wujaszku. -odpowiedział uradowany Adi. thumb|left-Jesteś pewien? -zapytał Shiba po czym zaczął emanować gęstym błękitnym płomieniem. Płomień ten bardzo różnił się od płomieni Adiego. Był jasny, jaskrawy a do tego zimny, można było go wręcz dotknąć. W przeciwieństwie do czerwonego płomienia, on nie palił, tylko wymazywał. Zimny płomień zaczął przytłaczać gorący, z tego powodu Adi zaczął nieco osłabiać swój atak. Mark wykorzystał to, uderzył chłopaka w brzuch powodując, że ten poleciał do góry. -Aaaa! -wykrzyczał Dragneel -Co?! -zapytał zdziwiony, gdy zaczął szybko spadać na ziemię, gdy był na wystarczającej wysokości, Mark przygotował się do Ataku. -Szpon Ognistego Feniksa! -Shiba wykonał zamach po czym uderzył płonącą pięścią w spadającego Adiego. W efekcie chłopak odleciał na kilkanaście metrów w tył, a przy kontakcie z drzewem, spowodował iż złamało się ono. -Aaaa! -wydarł się ponownie. -Niech to szlak! -powstała na jego brzuchu rana zaczęła płonąć w efekcie powoli się regenerując. -Gdyby nie fakt, że jesteś odporny na Magię Ognia, ta rana mogła być dla ciebie śmiertelna. -O ej! -wykrzyczał w pełni zregenerowany Adi, podnosząc się z gleby. -Chcesz zabić swojego siostrzeńca?! I ty się nazywasz dobrym wujkiem?! -Wyluzuj, jesteś silny od czegoś takiego nie zginiesz. -odparł zadowolony Mark. -Ale racja troszkę przegiąłem. Hmmmm... -zaczyna drapać się po brodzie. -Co w takim razie powiesz na mały układ? -Układ? -Dokładnie. Coś w formie zakładu, jeżeli wygrasz zrobię co zechcesz, jeśli ja wygram ty zrobisz co ja zechcę. -Hmmm... -Adi na chwile przykucnął by zastanowić się nad propozycją swojego mentora. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu odrzekł: -W takim razie jak wygram nauczysz mnie jak używać Phoenix Force! -Hahahahaha! -wybuchnął śmiechem Shiba. -No co?! -odparł wkurzony reakcją wujka. -Zgoda! Hahaha, ale jeśli ja wygram hmmm... pomyślmy... A już wiem! Jak wygram rozpoczniesz studiować w wybranej prze zemnie akademii magicznej. -odpowiedział z diabelskim wyrazem twarzy. -Akademii?! Pogięło cię?! Co ja miałbym robić w tak nudnym miejscu?! -Pękasz? -spytał z lisim uśmieszkiem. -Unikasz wyzwania? -Tch... porąbało cię? -Adi rozwiązał swoją bandanę z lewego ramienia, po czym zawiązał ją sobie na czole. Dopiero teraz można było ujrzeć jej pełny wzór. Była to bordowa bandana z zielonymi płomieniami. -Oczywiście, że akceptuje to wyzwanie! -powietrze wokół niego znowu stało się o wiele gorętsze. -I to ja rozumiem! thumbAdi i Mark zaczęli płonąć swoimi kontrastowymi płomieniami, następnie obaj ruszyli na siebie. Gdy byli wystarczająco blisko, obaj wykonali zamach po czym uderzyli w siebie swoimi prawymi pięściami. W wyniku tego uderzenia, wytworzyły się dwie ogniste kule, które pokryły swoich magów jednocześnie niszcząc łąkę na której ci walczyli. Mężczyźni po paru chwilach mierzenia się prawymi pięściami, oderwali je od siebie, po czym ponownie w siebie uderzyli lecz tym razem lewymi pięściami, powodując że płomieniste sfery stały się jeszcze większe. Płomieniste sfery wyniszczyły się nawzajem tworząc niewielką eksplozję. Mark i Adi stali jednak nadal naprzeciwko siebie. -Zmęczony? -zapytał szyderczo Dragneel. -W twoich snach dzieciaku. -odpowiedział Mark -Pokonam cię! I zostanę Królem! wykrzyczał pewny siebie Adi. -Królem? -spytał zdezorientowany Mark. -Hahahhaha, dobre! To ci się udało. Sądzisz, że możesz pokonać jednego z Czterech Króli od tak? Pokaże ci jak wielki jest ten świat i jak wielka jest różnica między nami. thumb|leftMark wyprostował się, wziął głęboki oddech a ziemia w tym momencie zaczęła drżeć. Jego włosy podniosły się do góry i zaczęły falować. Jeden z najpotężniejszych ludzi na świecie w tym momencie uwolnił swoją ogromną gęstą energię. Adi stał przerażony, chciał uderzyć, ale moc jego wujka była tak wielka, że chłopak z przerażenia ogromem jego mocy nie mógł ruszyć do przodu. -No dalej! -wykrzyczał sam do siebie. -Rusz się! Mark jedynie co to stał i uwalniał swoją moc. Spoglądał na swojego siostrzeńca ciekaw tego co zrobi. -J*bać to! -Adi w końcu się przemógł, ruszył do przodu. Mark uśmiechnął się na ten widok. -Stałeś się naprawdę silny i odważny... -powiedział sam do siebie Shiba. Stał dumny z tego jak pewną siebie osobą stał się jego chrześniak. Gdy chłopak był o krok o zbliżenia się do sfery wytworzonej z energii Marka, ten przemówił. -Stój! Adi w tym momencie nie wytrzymał, zatrzymał się po czym powolnym krokiem padł na kolana. Spoglądając na swoje ręce oparte o ziemie zaczął płakać. -Jestem... tak bardzo słaby... -To nie tak że jesteś jakiś super słaby. Jesteś dość silny jak na swój wiek, a ja po prostu jestem silniejszy. W tym świecie zawsze znajdzie się ktoś lepszy. -Akceptuj strach i porażkę... rozwijaj się i stawaj się coraz to silniejszy? -spytał ocierając swoje łzy chłopak. -Dokładnie! Wstawaj, nie łam się i co najważniejsze baw się! -Mark wyciągnął swoją dłoń w stronę chłopaka. Adi wstał, otrzepał kurz z kolan po czym uścisnął dłoń swojego mentora. ---- W nocy, po wieczornej biesiadzie, Adi siedział na podeście i spoglądał na srebrny księżyc w swojej pełnej okazałości. Obok siebie miał drewnianą miskę w której znajdował się wywar z ziół leczniczych. Adi co prawda nie potrzebował ich ze względu na swoją zdolność regeneracji, ale miały one kojący zapach i pozwalały się odprężyć. Adi wziął białą ścierkę zamoczył ją w wywarze po czym zaczął wycierać nią swoje ciało. -Czterech Króli co? -zaczął mówić sam do siebie. -Najpotężniejsi ludzie do których zalicza się również mój ojciec... -Chłopak wrzucił ręcznik do wiadra następnie włożył do niego ręce, nabrał nieco naparu po czym ochlapał sobie twarz. -Ahhhh... Kojące... Mam tylko nadzieję, że Mark żartował z tą cała akademia. Hahahahaha, no nic pora spać, rano trza iść na ryby. ---- Rankiem następnego Adi po złowieniu kilkunastu ryb wracał do domu w dobrym nastroju. Na jego twarzy widniał łagodny uśmiech. Gdy otworzył drzwi do domu przez chwilę znieruchomiał. Przed jego oczyma stały walizki (ch*j że Mark przybył tylko z jedną) a na nich leżał jego mentor. -Mark? -spytał zdziwiony. -Oss! -odpowiedział wyluzowany jak zawsze. -Już wyjeżdżasz? -Tak. Mam parę spraw do załatwienia w tym kraju i postanowiłem wpaść do was po drodze. -Kłamie! -odpowiedziała Rin. -Od początku jego celem było do nas wpaść. -Oj daj spokój siostruś! -O co ci chodzi mamo? -Hahahaha. -odparł Mark. -O akademię do której pójdziesz. -Co?! -wydarł się Dragneel. -Ty tak na serio?! Mamo pozwoliłaś mu?! -Gadałem o tym z twoją mamą przedwczoraj. -wtrącił Mark. -Poza tym pamiętasz nasz układ? Wygrasz nauczę cię Phoenix Force, przegrasz idziesz do wybranej prze zemnie akademii. -O ej!!! -wydarł się Adi. Mark podszedł do niego i wręczył mu kopertę. -Pójdziesz do Akademii Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni- Sakury. -wyjaśnił mężczyzna. -w kopercie masz już wypełnione wszystkie dokumenty. Egzaminy wstępne odbędą się za dwa tygodnie. -Serio muszę iść do tak nudnego miejsca? -spytał chłopak. -Uwierz mi to będzie o wiele zabawniejsze niż ci się wydaje, poza tym nikt nie powiedział, że się tam dostaniesz. -odparł Shiba. -Co?! -wykrzyczał Dragneel. thumb-Słuchaj Młody. -Mark przystawił swoją lewą pięść do serca chłopaka. -Wierzę w ciebie, ale to nic nie znaczy, ponieważ to ty musisz uwierzyć w siebie. Kiedy to zrobisz nie będzie dla ciebie nic niemożliwego. Chcesz mnie przerosnąć? Choć, będę czekał na ciebie na szczycie! Ja nie zniosę porażki z tobą, nie przegram z tobą nigdy, bądź tego pewny. Adi przez chwilę stał zamurowany słowami Marka, ale gdy te w końcu do niego dotarły, chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko po czym odparł. -Czekaj no! Nie teraz, nie jutro, ale kiedyś cię przerosnę. I ciebie i ojca! -po usłyszeniu tych słów Riną wstrząsnęło. -Czekaj tylko na szczycie, dotrę tam i zdobędę go! Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli się na siebie, po czym szeroko się uśmiechnęli. Ich odwieczna rywalizacja wkracza właśnie teraz, na zupełnie nowy etap. ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika AdiFire Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa